


Finding Our Happy Ending

by ineedanamethathasnotbeenusedyet



Series: 【授翻】Finding Our Happy Ending [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: top Tony Stark / bottom Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedanamethathasnotbeenusedyet/pseuds/ineedanamethathasnotbeenusedyet
Summary: 内战之后，美国队长这边所有人都躲了起来。说实话，史蒂夫罗杰斯并不好。在差点杀死他的丈夫托尼斯塔克，以及搅乱他的朋友们的生活后，史蒂夫认为生活不可能比现在更糟糕了。直到他做了一次孕检，“阳性”这两个字闪现在他视线中。





	Finding Our Happy Ending

他的额头贴在冰冷的马桶座圈上，但史蒂夫无法动弹，过去的两周他一直在断断续续的呕吐，在他注射血清后这种事还是第一次发生。即使他现在更强壮了，呕吐依旧折磨着他。实际上，他记得他以前无论得什么病，每过几周都会大吐一场，而他曾经希望过自己不会再经历这种折磨。

这根本说不通。他没有生病，他也没有被别人一拳打在胃上，那么他为什么会吐？

史蒂夫慢慢的直起身子，按下了冲洗按钮，但他依旧没有从地板上爬起来。仅此一次，美国队长没有力气去这么做。最近他没有太多的力气去这么做，史蒂夫更喜欢把自己锁在房间里消磨时间。有几天，他看到食物根本没有胃口，一切都变得难以下咽，而睡觉这件事对史蒂夫来说已经不可能了。

也许这是上帝对他的惩罚。史蒂夫并不后悔他的选择，就算他在这场“战争”之前知道结果会是这样，他依旧站在自己选择的这一边。但他的确后悔把他的朋友们拉入这场闹剧然后毁了他们的人生。克林特和斯科特很幸运，他们签下了认罪协议，然后和他们的家人待在一起。但小娜，旺达和山姆还在被通缉，他们只好和史蒂夫一起躲藏起来。实际上他知道这不是自己的错，他们都是成年人，他们可以自己做出决定，但史蒂夫就是这样一个人。他承受所有的指责，怪罪，然后一个人承受这些。他是美国队长，那是他的职责所在。

但如果有这些人支持他，史蒂夫真的做错了吗？巴基毫不犹豫的站在他这边，为他考虑包括他的所有事。最开始的时候，旺达，克林特，斯科特，山姆都站在他这边。而起初在托尼那边的人现在也支持史蒂夫。特查拉国王给他们提供了住处，幻视也开始联系旺达，他会私下里来找她，并且过来和所有人打个招呼。小娜不再支持托尼，相反，她帮助他们逃脱追捕。而且如果布鲁斯和索尔在这里的话，史蒂夫敢肯定他们会与史蒂夫站在一边，因为布鲁斯永远不会签署罗斯将军的文件，而索尔会做他想做的，无论是什么，毕竟索尔是一位王子。不，史蒂夫不认为他做错了。

但是托尼，史蒂夫真的很后悔他对自己的丈夫做的那些事。他应当把关于他父母的事情告诉托尼，在当时，他们正处于一个很好的状态，而且史蒂夫并不想让他们的关系倒退几步，史蒂夫不想让托尼变成他以前的样子。托尼不再酗酒，而且至少他每天晚上睡5个小时，每天吃两顿。史蒂夫不想毁掉现在这样的托尼。史蒂夫也不敢百分百肯定就是巴基杀死了托尼的父母。好吧，他百分之九十九肯定是巴基，但他绝望地把希望寄托在那剩下的百分之一上，那百分之一的几率内，不是巴基杀死了托尼的父母。

“他是我的朋友。”史蒂夫气喘吁吁的说，他看着托尼，恳求他退出这场闹剧。他不想攻击托尼，但必要的话他会这样做。无论这有多痛苦。他失去过巴基，他不会让自己再经历一次。

“而我是你的丈夫。”托尼说，但他的声音不带一丝情感，就好像托尼已经放弃了他们俩之间的一切那样。

史蒂夫在眼泪有机会掉下来之前，用手擦干了眼泪。他依旧能听到盾牌砸裂反应堆的声音，一遍又一遍，就像他脑海里挥之不去的惹人厌的叮当声。有的时候他会看到自己亲手杀死自己的丈夫。这些夜晚他会醒来，吐在枕头上。这是他不再睡觉的一部分缘故。一阵轻轻的敲门声打断了他内心里的可怜的派对。

“嘿史蒂夫，你还好吗？”巴基小声说，巴基依旧没有恢复记忆，而且有时也会突然爆发，但他知道史蒂夫对他来说很重要，无论是之前的生活还是现在。巴基考虑过在自己完全恢复之前一直呆在冷冻舱内，但在史蒂夫恳求过他不要这么做之后，于是巴基做了相反的决定。他会为了史蒂夫做任何事。史蒂夫叹了口气，他听起来可怜极了，于是巴基把那声叹息当做一个邀请函，走了进去。

“你在吐。”巴基看到他最好的朋友的状况后叹了口气，史蒂夫颤抖着倒在地板上，浑身是汗。

“我感觉不太好。”史蒂夫在干呕了一会后，说。巴基情不自禁地笑了。

“我想，”巴基蹲下来，然后揉了揉史蒂夫的后背――他希望这能让史蒂夫好受些。巴基还在适应“舒适”这件事，以及如何表达出来。“史蒂夫，我们都同意这对你来说不太正常。也许你该听听特查拉的意见，去看一下医生。”史蒂夫叹了口气，他知道自己的确该去一下。注射血清后，他以为那是自己最后一次看到医生了，他很高兴自己不用再这么做了。他的童年里，大部分时间他都在诊所里，他很高兴自己不用再看到任何一位医生。一个月内他见过的医生比大多数人一辈子见过的医生都好多。

“帮个忙。”他无视了寻求帮助后巴基的眼神里无法掩饰的关心，巴基拉住了史蒂夫的手。他帮史蒂夫摇摇晃晃地站了起来，史蒂夫对他感激的笑了。

“一直要照顾我。”史蒂夫说，他们缓慢的移出了洗手间，走向医务室。

“总得有人这么做。”巴基用玩笑的语气说，这本来能让史蒂夫笑出声，但它并没有达到预期的效果。因为托尼曾经照顾过史蒂夫，在史蒂夫过度健身，指关节上全是血污后，在史蒂夫害怕自己醒来又会处在一个截然不同的世界后，在史蒂夫搞不懂一些事而且感觉自己像个白痴后，或者在他走进一间冷极了的房间而恐慌发作后，托尼就在那里。他一直在那里。但他现在已经离开了自己。

“你在那里面的时候一直在吐吗？”巴基轻轻地敲敲他的头，把他从思绪中拉了出来，史蒂夫勉强笑了下。

“你吐了多久了？”

“两周。”

“呕吐物呢？胆汁，食物，还是两种都有？”

“都有一点。如果我吃了什么的话我一般都会吐出来，还有我闻到一些味道的时候也会这样。”医生看着史蒂夫，这个动作持续了几秒，在她放下笔记板后，她拿另外一种眼神看着史蒂夫。

“罗杰斯先生，我知道您曾经和斯塔克先生结婚过。”史蒂夫在听到‘曾经’这个词的时候禁不住颤抖了一下，“我得问问，在性交的时候，您是在上边还是――？”史蒂夫感觉到自己的脸变得通红，他不用看镜子都知道自己的脸红的像西红柿一样。

“我不太明白那是怎么――”在弄明白她在暗示什么后，史蒂夫突然停了下来，操。“下边。”他在医生耳边小声说，医生点点头。

“您和他多久前睡了一次？”

“在我们来这里一周前，或者两周前。”他感觉到自己心跳在加速。千万别是真的，千万不要，我现在没有办法接受这一切，别是现在。医生在她桌子上拿了什么，递给了史蒂夫。验孕棒。

“卫生间在那扇门背后。尿在验孕棒上然后等几分钟。我们会给你隐私的。”医生笑着说，但是带着同情的那种笑容，就像她知道史蒂夫在想些什么一样。史蒂夫拿走了验孕棒，一句谢谢也没有说，就像他现在的感受一样。史蒂夫一直很有礼貌的。在走进卫生间的时候他没有看巴基。

千万别是阳性，别是阳性。在做完检查后，史蒂夫倒在地板上，他保住自己的膝盖，等着结果出来。他已经很久没挂过胡子了，胡子茬蹭在自己的牛仔裤上。

的确，托尼和自己说过一起组建一个家庭，但那是在所有事都变得操蛋之前。如果他们有一个小女孩，托尼可以给她起名字，而且史蒂夫十分确定托尼会用他妈妈的名字来叫这个小姑娘，玛利亚。如果是个男孩的话史蒂夫可以给他起名字，但史蒂夫还没有想好他会选哪一个名字。深夜，当他们一起躺在床上的时候，说起这个，就像一件永远不可能发生的事情一样。但当然，现在他们不在一起了，一切都变得现实起来。如果他真的怀孕了，史蒂夫确定这是上帝在惩罚他，除了这个理由外没有别的能够解释，为什么在他们想要一个孩子的时候史蒂夫没有怀孕， 在他们绝对不想的时候史蒂夫却怀了。

已经过了几分钟了，史蒂夫颤抖着手从台子上拿起了验孕棒，然后他看了一眼。

阳性。


End file.
